Isang Dahilan
by DarknessinBetween
Summary: One Reason. "Bigyan mo ako ng isang dahilan, at baka isipin ko na iligtas kita..." *Translated to English in second chapter*
1. Isang Dahilan

**Ikaunang kwento ko sa wikang ito! Sana wala naman nakakasama dito! Pwede magbasa nalang kayo muna? Sige na? Pwede mag review din?**

* * *

_**Isang Dahilan. Sa itaas ng Mt. Everest, hinintay ni Amy Cahill sabihin ni Ian Kabra ang isang dahilan dapat niya iligtas siya...**  
_

* * *

_"Bigyan mo ako ng isang dahilan, at baka isipin ko na iligtas kita..."_

Sa taas ng Mt. Everest, ito ay sinabi ni Amy kay Ian. Ang binata na bumibitay sa taas ng mundo ay tumingin lamang sa kanya ng mabuti. Ito ba talaga and Amy Cahill kanyang minaha-.

Ang isang kamay niya ay nadulas. Kinuha na ng kaharap niya ang serum na nararapat sa kanya, na para sa kanyang ina ay wala na sa kanyang hawak.

At hindi lamang niya ito mababawi.

Dalawang luntiang mata ay tumitig sa kanya, walang damdamin sa loob nila, pati na rin ang kasiyahan palagi niya nakita noon.

Bakit pa ba siya nakinig sa kanyang ina? Ayaw naman niya masaktan siya-at si Daniel rin. Bakita ba? Tapos asan ba siya dinala ng pagkasunurin nito? Sa kamatayan niya siguro. Meron pa isang chansa, ang huling chansa niya. Tumingin si Ian sa taas niya, kung asan parin si Amy. Ang bote ng serum sa kanyang guwantes, hinahawak niya ng maigi.

_"Ano ba? Sabihin mo na!"_ Sigaw niya, kanyang boses malakas at matapang, walang-wala na and kahiyaan na palagi niya narinig noon.

Lumingon si Amy sa likod niya, kay Dan para sa isang segundo tapos binalik ang kanyang pansin kay Ian. Ang hawak niya ay mahina; konting oras lamang ang naiwan bago siya ay mamatay.

Hindi na siya papayag na masaktan niya siya, hindi na. Sapat na ang Korea! Sumigaw siya ulit, at malapit na mahulog ang binata sa harap niya hanbang ang nyebe at yelo ay unting-unti na nahuhulog sa gilid ng bundok.

Nagkita ang kanilang mata bago siya ay lumingon palayo sa kanya. Tapos, narinig niya ang kanyang huling pakiusap:

_"Dahil mahal kita, Amy! Mahal kita!"_

Tumingin si Amy kay Ian muli. Ang kanya hawak sa bote sa kanyang kamay ay sumikip habang siya ay lumapit sa nagiisang kamay sa gilid ng bundok. Lumuhod siya at ibinulong niya kay Ian:

_"Hindi yan sapat, Ian __**Cobra**__..."_

Habang lumaki ang mata ng lalaki, tumayo si Amy at itinapak ang kamay ni Ian.

_Ng..._

_Mahina..._

_Masyado..._

Noong siya ay nahulog narinig ni Ian Kabra isinigaw ni Amy Cahill:

_"Dahil ako ay isang Madrigal!"_

At isinarado niya ang kanyang mata habang iniabang ang kamatayan.

_"Iyon pala ang isang dahilan..."_


	2. One Reason

**So, I translated it to English! This is my first fic in this fandom, anyway, I hope it's good! Please review~!**_  
_

* * *

_**One Reason. On top of Mt. Everest, Amy Cahill waited for Ian Kabra to say the reason why she should save him...**  
_

* * *

_"Give me one reason, and maybe I'll think of saving you..."_

On top of Mt. Everest, this is what Amy told Ian. The young teen who was hanging on top of the world looked at her intently. Was this the Amy Cahill he lo-

One of his hands slipped as the one before him took the serum from him. What was supposedly his, supposedly to impress his mother was no longer within his grasp.

And he can't get it back.

Two green eyes stared at him, no emotions at all within, as was the happiness and joy he always saw before.

Why did he listen to his mother? He didn't want her to get hurt-And Daniel too, so why? And where did it get him? To what very well may be his death. There was a chance, his one, last chance to make it out alive. Ian looked above him, where Amy still remained standing, her expression as cold as ice.

_"What is it?! Tell me already!"_ She yelled at him, her words stinging him like a viper, her voice loud and strong, the shyness he often heard before by now, long gone.

Amy turned around, where her brother Dan was for a second before turning her attention back to Ian. His hold was faltering; not much time was left before he'd fall to his death.

She won't allow him to hurt her, not anymore. Korea was more than enough! She shouted again and the teen before her nearly fell as the ice and snow fell off the side of the mountain, little by little.

Their eyes met before she looked away from him. Then she heard his last, desperate plea:

_"Because I love you, Amy! I love you!"_

Her grasp on the vial in her hand tightened as she went nearer to the edge of the peak. There, she knelt and whispered to Ian:

_"That's not enough, Ian **Cobra**..."_

As his eyes widened, Amy stood up and stepped on his hand.

_Ever..._

_So..._

_Slightly..._

As Ian Kabra fell, he heard Amy Cahill yell at him,

_"Because I'm a Madrigal!"_

And his closed his eyes as he awaited his death.

_"So that was the one reason..."_


End file.
